Biscuit
by thewhitesnowflake
Summary: Detective Bisque Aris is your ordinary ram faunus who happens to often cross paths with team RWBY in her pursuit of the White Fang. Although, together with team RWBY and their friends, using her not-so-ordinary deductive skills and determination, will she be able to stop Cinder and ultimately prevent the Fall of Beacon? RWBY from the POV of someone who isn't a hunter/huntress.
1. Yellow

**I don't own RWBY or its characters.**

* * *

The Vale Police Department was busier than ever, receiving phone calls every 5 minutes, especially with all the commotion that the White Fang has brought. The smell of coffee, paper, ink, and a hint of cigarettes lingered in the air of the white and brown office filled with desks. Of course, the head of the White Fang Control Group would not be spared from their wrath. Bisque Aris sat at her desk, feet on the table as her eyebrows furrowed as she went over the files of the recent Dust shops ransacked, the robberies had been suspected to be carried out by the members of the White Fang and she was currently reviewing them.

 _Tch._ The detective brought up her warm Matcha green tea to her lips whilst holding files on the other hand. " _Damn White Fang, brewing up trouble, they wouldn't need that much Dust even for a group as big as them."_ She thought to herself. She rubbed her ram horns and then twirled her bisque-colored hair between her fingers, a habit she had for when she thinking or stressed. Many people think it's ironic having a faunus as the head of the WFCG, thinking that a faunus simply can't go against her own kind but that was exactly why she was there, to right the wrongs of her own kind, who were using violence in order to gain peace. She had proved herself as capable, catching White Fang members as well as stopping a few heists but lately they had been more elusive and it was taking its toll on everyone, especially Bisque.

"ARIIIIIIS!" A deep, hoarse voice furiously called. The faunus detective flinched, almost crushing her cup of tea, luckily, the cap only popped off. After giving a sigh of relief and setting the tea and papers down, Bisque stood up and approached the person who called for her. _What could it be this time?_

"Yes, chief?" Chief Dodger was a gruff man in his mid-40's, he'd been the chief ever since Bisque became a police and she'd had to deal with him constantly, more so lately due to White Fang activity. He had harsh dark brown eyes, a mostly white beard and neatly cut hair that was slicked back, a few strands of black still here and there. The man had faintly smelled of smoke and Bisque swears he'll probably die of lung cancer rather than out there in the field with the number of cigarettes he smokes a day.

"A whole Schnee Dust Company freight was stolen! What is the meaning of this?! I thought you had enough security covering this delivery! Jacques Schnee is not happy!"

 _Of course big man Schnee isn't happy, a whole freight of Dust lost also means a ton of money wasted._ Bisque did not like having to provide security to a man who makes millions of Lien off the backs of thousands of faunus working their asses off in hellish conditions only to be paid barely enough. Although, a job is a job and Bisque was in no position to deny this man of his services, as much as she hated to admit it, he had been funding the department generously. She was no more upset than Jacques Schnee about what happened, losing all those Dust means giving the White Fang more power and opportunities to cause trouble and incite panic.

"Aris! Did you hear what I said?!" Her train of thought was derailed at his call.

"Yes chief, I can assure you I had personally overseen the loading of state-of-the-art Atlas defense technology onto the freight. Normal White Fang brutes shouldn't have been able to handle those, they possibly could've had their higher-ups handle it."

"I don't give a flying shit of which White Fang scum did it! Find. That. Dust." He stressed whilst handing a file to Bisque.

"Yes, sir."

Bisque huffed as she headed back over to her desk, the chief couldn't be helped, he's taking the brunt of the blame for everything that's been happening. Still, it wasn't making her job any easier. She pulled the drawer of her desk out and took a strawberry lollipop from her stash, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth, leaning back on her swivel chair as she went through the file the chief just gave her.

 _Estimated time of the crime: 6 AM at Forever Fall_

 _Details: Crew members of the freight have reported to see a tall masked man with red hair and a black coat as well as a young woman with black hair and clothes invade the train. The woman had disconnected the front of the train, letting the man off with the Dust, then fleeing._

 _That man must be the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, no wonder they got off with it so easily, he probably couldn't have trusted his subordinates to lose a large amount of Dust. Ugh, couldn't they have given a better description of the woman though? Something is off though...the White Fang would normally have killed the crew members to erase any witnesses. Looks like whoever that woman is, she had mercy for the crew members._

 _Now where could they have possibly hidden that much damn Dust?_

After a few cups of tea and hours of going through countless files and taking phone calls from both angry and scared citizens, her shift had finally been over.

The detective had slipped on her pink coat as well as a white scarf and stepped outside, a chilly breeze hitting her face as she did, being greeted by the distinct smell of the night. She headed into the city, looking for a club, she needed to destress from everything, a few shots and loud music should do the thing. Lively places were always her kind of thing. She settled for one called Junior's which doesn't really sound like a club but a place for kids but Bisque really couldn't give a damn.

Before she even entered the place she could already hear the blasting music, stepping in, she took off her coat and placed it on a rack. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, _Ah, the smell of alcohol and sweat._ She weaved her way through bouncing, drunken bodies and went straight for the bar.

"Two shots of vodka, please." She ordered from the bartender, he responded with a nod and proceeded to prepare the shots.

She looked around while waiting, seeing all the lively youths dancing, shouting, and spilling alcohol onto themselves, a few even making out in the corners. Just then, she spotted an odd orange-haired man approach another man, looks like they're doing some kind of business...or not. It was none of her business and stepping in what could be just casual talk would be embarrassing.

"A pretty young woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone." A voice from behind said, drawing her attention away from the pair. _Great, can't I just enjoy some time alone? Well, I did go to a club, this was expected._ She knew how to handle this. She turned around to meet the source of the voice, it was a man around her age, with messy brown hair and a stubble, swishing around a drink he has in one hand. _Looks like a douchebag._

"Actually, I'm not alone."

"Oh, so who're you with?"

"A man who has no chance with lil 'ol me."

"Heh, you're a fiesty one aren't you?"

She smirked. "Try me."

He returned a smug look that she'd love to punch off his face, but just as he was about to say something, a loud sound came from the dance floor and the detective saw a bunch of bodies thrown back.

 _What the fuck?!_

Just then, people started screaming and fleeing, including the man she was just talking to. She rolled her eyes, _such a man._

She looked back onto the fight that was ongoing, a blonde haired girl was throwing punch after punch and not just any ordinary ones, they came with bullets, shotgun shells to be exact. She had some sort of shotgun gauntlets, she threw a punch at a man but missed and were headed towards the faunus, luckily Bisque had been able to dodge it.

 _Tch._ The faunus detective took cover behind a desk, she won't be able to stop that woman who seems to be in a frenzy. She didn't have her gun with her afterall, she was off her shift. _Who is that blonde chick?! Judging by her weapon, she must be some huntress, no, she looks too young, a student probably. Ugh, aren't they supposed to be fighting Grimm, not men?_ She heard some explosions and turned around then slowly lifted her head up to check on how the fight was going, the man the orange-haired man was talking to a while ago had a bazooka which he turned into a bat and was now fighting the girl in close combat. At some point in the fight, he seemed to have pulled off some hair from the blonde girl which infuriated her, causing her to literally catch on fire and deal a finishing blow to the man,throwing him out the window.

Bisque flinched for the man, _oohh that must've hurt, I think his aura kept him safe though._ The pink haired rushed outside to check on the man and it looks like he's okay but unconscious.

She then looked at the blonde chick who was talking to another girl dressed in a red cape. She approached the pair.

"...a long story." She heard the blonde girl say before she called her attention.

"Excuse me, you just beat up that man." She stated, her blue eyes were met with silver and lavender ones.

"Yes I did, you got a problem with that?" She replied in a hostile tone.

"Actually I do," she answered as she took out her badge "The name's Detective Aris and I believe you had just destroyed public property as well as put a few men into the hospital. Also, aren't you a little too young to drink?" The detective enumerated.

The blonde girl laughed nervously "You see…" she started to say, before breaking into a dashing position, luckily Bisque had been able to catch her by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"But he started it!"

"You'll have plenty of time to explain yourself at the precinct." She grabbed the blonde's wrist and started pulling her off.

"Yang!"

"Ruby! Call Dad or Uncle Qrow!" She shouted as she was dragged off, leaving the other girl alone, unable to believe what just happened.

"I'll have you know I wasn't able to take my shots of vodka because of you...but you also did save me of having to deal with a douchebag wanting to get under my panties, so thanks for that, you're not off the hook though." At that, Yang huffed a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Yang, looking guilty but angry at the same time, sat on a chair in a small room across Bisque who was sitting on the table, legs crossed and twirling a pen around her fingers.

"I told you he started it!"

"I'm afraid that contradicts what several witnesses saw of you crushing his nuts, then trying to make-up with a kiss then punching him in the face, sending him flying." The detective stated, reading off a clipboard with a few papers.

The blonde huntress-in-training was silenced.

Bisque set the clipboard down and chuckled, confusing Yang. "Cheer up, blondie, that statement honestly amused me, you've got guts, you do. I commend you for that, we could all use a little more empowered women around here, but the law is the not to blow up a club next time." The detective replied in a playful tone and winked at Yang.

Yang was bewildered, how could this woman be a detective? She seems too young to already be assigned that position. Also, aren't detectives supposed to be quiet and mysterious? She seemed to be quite the opposite.

"I have a name and it's Yang, not blondie."

"Of course. So, enlighten me, why exactly were you at the club?" The older woman asked.

Yang hesitated for a bit but then answered "I just wanted to have some fun, but Junior was being a pest." Bisque stared at Yang, she's hiding something and the detective knew it, she doesn't think she'll be able to squeeze that info out of the blonde.

"Alright then, just know, there are other ways to have fun besides underage drinking." The faunus shrugged her shoulders and replied. Yang gulped, she knows she's lying.

Bisque chuckled again and raised the brawler's head. "Don't look so down, blondie, your dad and sister are here, they've handled everything. You've got a good family looking out for you, you go and treasure that."

"So I can go now?"

The detective smiled at her. "That's right. Stay out of trouble, okay? Though, I have a feeling it's trouble who comes after you. Take care, Yang." The faunus woman stood up and embraced the younger girl.

Yang stiffened, _who does this detective think she is?! Hugging me after having me arrested, I swear this woman is weird….but wow, she does smell nice, like strawberries._

"Alright, now go on and get out of here, you probably can't stand it here." Bisque chuckled while opening the door and hitting Yang on the back, causing her to stumble forward. The blonde was shocked, looking back at the older woman who just smiled and waved at her. _I swear this woman is so weird._

Yang then took in a deep breath, preparing herself to face a probably furious Taiyang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is actually my first RWBY fanfic that I've decided to publish, I hope you all like it! I was thinking about how not everyone in the RWBY universe is a hunter/huntress and decided that they needed a little more representation. That as well as a take on the events of RWBY from an outsider's POV and an elaboration of some events that happened in between too. Bisque is bisexual here and there'll be some Bumblebee and Whiterose sooo if you don't like that, no one is forcing you to read this story. I'm not too sure if people are into a fic that isn't totally centered around the characters of RWBY so please do tell if it's okay!**

 **Also if anyone is curious, the cover art was made by me, that's what Bisque looks like, hope you like it too!**

-thewhitesnowflake


	2. Red

**I don't own RWBY or its characters.**

* * *

"Aris! Come over here!" _There goes that booming voice again. Please don't tell me another Dust shop was robbed, I've had quite enough of that lately._ Bisque set her mug down and headed over to the chief.

"You called, chief?"

"Give me an update on the freight."

"Vandyke is with a team at Forever Fall as we speak, tracking down where Adam Taurus possibly came from or ran off to as well as searching for where their camp could be. That forest is huge so it'll probably take a couple of days."

"Very well then. Moving on, don't worry, it's not about the White Fang this time. Jacques Schnee has invited you and me to attend his daughter's concert. It's best if we attend in order to make up for recent events as well as assure him that we're working on and that it won't happen again. Prepare something decent to wear, the concert is in a few days."

"Yes sir."

"That is all."

 _Looks like it's shopping night._

After her shift, Bisque headed home to her apartment real quick to change, she took off her shoes and pleasantly hummed at the feeling of the soft carpet on her feet. She changed into long sleeves with red and stripes and topped it with overalls. Giving a last glance at the mirror and fixing her hair, she was content with her look and grabbed a coat then headed out and into the city of Vale.

The city was busy as usual, people walking home from work or to the shops, advertisements playing on the holograms, and the faint aroma of food from the restaurants. The detective turned a corner and headed into the shop she usually bought her dresses.

 _Hmm...what color to wear, actually, why am I even asking that, I always end up going for a shade of pink or red._

After about an hour of going through dresses, the faunus had finally been able to pick a dress that suited as well as would be proper for the occasion. It was a halterneck dress that clung to her body which also exposed her back and faded from red to white. She decided to pair it with white long gloves for that extra fancy touch. Satisfied with her selection, she paid for the dress and headed back into the city.

 _Man all that shopping made me hungry, guess I'll go and eat out while I'm here._

Bisque decided she was going to have Italian dinner tonight and made her way to her favorite Italian restaurant. As she neared her destination, a smile made its way to her face as she noticed a particular blonde, she quickened her pace to catch up with the woman.

"Well, if it isn't Glynda Goodwitch."

The said woman turned to meet the person who greeted her, hesitating for a second before she met her eyes and replied "Detective Aris."

"Oh please, I told you to just call me Bisque."

The detective had crossed paths with the huntress quite often as Glynda often went out to help repair damage to public property caused by either Grimm, humans, or faunus. The police also had required assistance from the hunters and huntresses of Vale whenever they ventured into Grimm infested areas for investigations and Glynda had been there from time to time. The pink haired woman found it quite amusing to be around Glynda, a composed woman who commanded so much respect and was always serious. It was for that reason that the detective had always enjoyed teasing and flirting with the huntress, seeing her flustered was always quite the sight.

"Very well. What brings you out into Vale this late, Bisque?"

The faunus woman could sense how awkward Glynda felt using her first name, making her smile, at least she was trying.

"Just went for a little shopping," she held up the paperbag containing her newly bought dress and continued "How about you? What're you doing out here?"

"Just dinner."

"Perfect! I was just about to have dinner myself, we can have some together!"

"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm capable of eating by myself." The huntress mentioned, hoping the detective would take the hint. Bisque got the hint of course, but was having none of it. She hadn't much chance to meet the huntress outside of work and this was an opportunity she wasn't going to let go.

"No need to be shy, Glynda. C'mon, the grace of my company is the best thing you'll ever get."

The blonde held back from rolling her eyes, that woman is persistent and she didn't think she could get out of this anyways.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Awesome! Don't worry, I don't bite, unless you want me to." The faunus replied before winking at the huntress and linking their arms together, causing the other women to flinch at the sudden contact, "I know a great place for dinner!" she added, pulling Glynda along with her. Bisque brought them to the Italian restaurant she had been craving food from and after being seated and ordering food, the detective asked "So how's everything been going at Beacon?" after handing the menu back to the waiter and facing Glynda. She sat next to the huntress instead of across her, the detective had always preferred sitting next to people rather than across, much to Glynda's displeasure, she was more of the personal space sort of person but the faunus woman seemed to have no concept of the sort.

"It's been quite busy, we're actually in the process of screening the applicants for the next school year. There have always been a large number of applicants and going through all of them is quite tiring. I guess you must be just as stressed pursuing the White Fang, I saw the news of a whole Schnee Dust Company freight going missing."

"You have no idea. Vale being huge isn't helping either. If only we didn't have a ton of officers protecting the SDC shops, finding the White Fang would be much faster. Now I have to go to the concert of big man Schnee's daughter, hence the dress."

"What a coincidence, Ozpin and I are attending that concert as well."

"I guess you have a dress ready too, you'd be gorgeous in one...but probably not as much as it off you." There was that wink once again.

The huntress was caught off guard by the detective's remark but before she could reply their orders had arrived and the moment was gone. The detective really enjoyed teasing Glynda, the talking and teasing continued as they ate their meals and before they knew it they were finished and waiting for the bill to arrive.

"I'd like to thank you for tonight, Dete- Bisque. Our conversation was quite pleasant, although I could go on better without all the teasing."

"Told you my company is the best." The huntress finally allowed herself to roll her eyes at the statement, eliciting a chuckle from the faunus woman and shocking the blonde as the detective hugged her tightly.

"Thank you too, Glyndie! It was fun hanging with you." The huntress cringed at the new nickname but didn't protest, she was distracted by how the woman who was hugging her smelled like strawberries who was now pulling away from blonde propped her glasses back up and it appeared as Bisque was about to say something before being interrupted by the sound of glass breaking followed by the sound of metal clashing. The pair immediately stood up to look for the source of the sound. "What the hell was that?!" The detective exclaimed as they ran out of the restaurant. Glynda pointed out that the commotion came from a nearby Dust shop and the duo rushed towards it. Her hand went to her waist but she clenched her teeth remembering she was off duty and didn't have her gun. They then heard a loud explosion and as they got closer she noticed a man with orange colored hair climbing up a ladder as a young girl with a red cape chased after him. _Shit, isn't that the guy from the club?!_

"Bisque, you're unarmed, right? Stay here, I'll pursue that man." Glynda ordered and before the faunus woman could answer, the huntress was off. She could only watch from below the building as an airship arrived and a fight occurred between the two parties.

* * *

The head of the White Fang Control Group was headed to the questioning room due to the Dust shop that had been raided recently when she and Glynda were out. The shopkeeper had been lucky a young huntress-in-training was there to apprehend the thieves, unfortunately, they had gotten away. This case wasn't directly related to the White Fang since it was humans who were the culprits but the chief had assigned her to overlook it as well, seeing that she's been investigating the robbery of Dust shops lately. She then took in a breath and opened the door to the questioning room.

"Hello Ruby Rose."

"Detective Aris." The girl replied in a grudging tone. She was still upset about that incident with her sister and now she was being brought in.

"Don't take it personally, kid, it was only my duty to bring her and now you in, you do understand that people shouldn't be going around destroying public property as well as picking fights in public where innocents can get hurt? Your family sure has a knack for getting into trouble."

"They started it! How else do you expect me to respond to a sword being pointed at me?" Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"I know, I know, self-defense. That's why you're being let off the hook." The detective gave a small smile.

"Really?" The silver-eyed girl asked, eyes lit up in joy.

"Good job chasing after the thief though, you've got guts like your big sis, kid. You keep that up. Just know that next time, if a fight can be prevented, don't pick one, especially if it's in public with civilians."

"Thank you, my parents always told me to help others, it's the least I could do."

"Here's a lollipop for being a good girl!" The faunus exclaimed then rubbed Ruby's hair while taking a lollipop out of the several ones stashed in her pocket and gave it to the dark-haired girl.

Ruby blinked. Was she seriously being offered a lollipop? She wasn't a 7 year-old anymore getting lollipops after being a good girl during an injection.

"C'mon don't be shy, it's delicious, I promise!" Bisque gave an honest smile, at this Ruby conceded and took the lollipop, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes glowed the instant she tasted the flavor and the detective said "I told you so. Good thing you like it because now we need to get a little more serious," as she placed her arms on the table, leaning down to the younger girl's level. Steel eyes met sapphire.

The young huntress-in-training was shocked as to how the detective's demeanor changed from bright and cheerful to dead serious in the span of a few seconds.

"The name of the man you fought is Roman Torchwick, would you have any idea as to where he headed?"

Bisque had earlier interrogated the men little Ruby Rose was able to knock unconscious and was able to get a name, Roman Torchwick, although they were only hired and originally work for Junior, the owner of that club. Her colleagues then informed her that the man had only escaped prison recently, a quick search through the database and the detective's fists clenched at the sight of the man. It was that person who was talking to Junior the other day, he has guts showing up in a public place like that. She knew the name was familiar, they had been informed of his escape but she didn't think he'd pose a threat, she cursed herself for overlooking it. She personally called the media and asked them to tell the public to report to the police if they see the man. Seeing as to how he carelessly struts in public, someone is bound to report sight of him.

"I-I'm not sure detective, all I can say is that the airship headed north of the Dust shop he raided."

The faunus woman sighed and then patted the dark-haired girl on the back.

"Thank you, at least I've got some lead on this man. Now before I let you go, Ms. Goodwitch needs to talk to you, they were the ones who got you out of trouble afterall. Behave, okay? I'll see you later, kiddo." Ruby noticed how just like that, she's back to her normal self. The older woman then stepped out of the room, seeing Glynda already waiting outside.

"She's all yours."

"Thank you, Bisque."

"No problemo," Bisque replied, walking past Glynda but then looked back, "Also, hey, try to smile a bit more, it'll suit you better. I think you'd look much cuter that way." The blonde was caught off guard by her remark yet again and before she could say anything, the detective was gone. The huntress just shrugged, rolled her eyes, and proceeded into the room.

The faunus woman headed back to her desk, pulling out the drawer and grabbing a pack of tea and then dumping it into her mug. She then took her thermos and poured hot water into the mug then while dipping the tea bag into the water, she was thinking about where Torchwick could've headed off. It shouldn't be too far from the city, assuming he needs to come back to steal more dust and should be large enough to have space to park an airship. He seems to be working with a group, he did have a pretty powerful opponent go against Goodwitch and has enough money to be able to hire men from Junior. _Don't tell me there's another group of thieves have to deal with besides the White Fang, they're already a handful...could it be possible they're working together?_ She shook her head. _Impossible, the White Fang would never agree to work with humans._

She shook her head, she should be focusing on the White Fang and Schnee Dust company right now, although she wouldn't leave this unattended. She'll have Vandyke on it when she gets back from Forever Fall, hopefully her investigation proves fruitful. She sighed and leaned back on her chair, staring up at the ceiling.

 _Now to deal with Jacques Schnee at the concert tomorrow night._


End file.
